


I smell Sex and Candy

by frecklyidgit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockslap, Couch Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dean's wearing lipstick for Christ's sake, Dom!Cas, FaceFucking, HHHHHHHHHHHH, I AM NOT OKAY, I Blame Tumblr, I've been emotionally compromised, Lingerie, M/M, My own fic turns me on, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Dean, What even is my life, don't even look at me man, guh, not finished, oh yeah, these two ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklyidgit/pseuds/frecklyidgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean wears lingerie for Cas and then lots of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I smell Sex and Candy

Dean checks the mirror one last time, adjusting the garter belt over his hips and the small layer of extra pudge on his stomach. He poses, making a face in the mirror at the image: Him with his smudgy, dirty hands from working at the shop, the embarrassing tan-lines on his legs, shoulders and chest. The small line of sweat down the side of his neck, dripping down from his hair after the long day working in the heat. The corset, starting just below his nipples and ending just over the vee of his hipbones. How it gives the illusion of feminine hips with its stiff lines, schooling his body into a curve.

He doesn't know why Cas wanted him to come in dirty and greasy with car oil, rather than freshly showered. All he knows is that the satin panties, coupled with the anticipation for what comes next, have his cock hard and straining against the smooth satin material. He bites his lip and turns on his heel—literally; he's got on six-inch heels and he has no idea how he's still upright—and walks carefully out of the bedroom. He blushes as his eyes catch on Cas's heated gaze, lowering his lashes demurely and pouting his full, cherry red lips.

“Is this—Do you like it?” He asks, voice gruff and almost—shy. Cas's low voice startles him, just a low rumble from the couch: “It's perfect, Dean.” The velvety tone makes Dean blush all over, red seeping into the skin of his thighs, neck, and chest. “Thanks.” He says quietly, looking down at his feet, muscular and covered in sheer brown stockings that show out of beautiful red pumps.

He'd been excited for this, it had been his idea in the first place. Now that the time came, however, he was nervous and his stomach kept fluttering. “Cas?” He says, looking up and stumbling back a second when he realizes that Cas is barely inches away from his face. He rights himself, biting the inside of his lip, and blushes darker when Cas reaches forward to cup his jaw. He smiles shyly, blinking down at Cas. “It's perfect, Dean.” Cas repeats in a low voice, rough with arousal.

Dean nibbles on the inside of his lip, smiling. “What do you want me to do first, Cas?” He asks, and Cas responds by lightly pushing him backwards to sit on the couch. His hands come up to Cas's hips, and he grips them through the white button-down he's wearing. Cas moves to straddle him, the material of his suit pants scraping gently against the strip of naked skin on the tops of Dean's thighs between the panties and the stockings. Dean's breath shortens, lightly gusting over Cas's lips as he hovers closer. Dean's bottle green eyes flick down to Cas's lips, those deceptively plush, soft swells of skin.

Cas notices the movement, and he leans closer, closing the distance until his lips are mere centimeters from Dean's. “No.” He murmurs quietly, lips barely brushing Dean's. Dean lets out a soft sigh of arousal, spiking through his body and sending a flush of heat to his lap. “This is about you, Dean.” Cas says, and Dean whimpers, barely a ghost of a sound. “What do you want me to do first?” He rumbles against Dean's ear.

Dean wiggles slightly up against Cas, pulling him closer. “I want you to tease the living hell out of me... Dominate me, make me squirm.” Dean mumbles, flushing high on his cheeks. Cas hums in confirmation, then tilts his hips forward and down, creating friction between the satin and Dean's cock.

“Teasing like that?” Cas asks quietly, impossibly blue eyes latching onto Dean's. “Y-Yeah, like that Cas.” Dean stammers, his mouth falling open. “Kiss me... Please.” Dean decides after a moment of thought, wanting to be properly taken care of tonight.

Cas's eyes sharpen, intense and hot as they rake over Dean's face and land squarely on his lips, slightly plumped for his benefit. Dean knows Cas loves to hear him say 'please', loves to make him tremble and quiver, eyelashes batting rapidly as he begs for more.

Cas leans closer, losing no time as he takes Dean's lips, not caring for the lipstick that will inevitably smudge from the force of his kiss. Dean gasps into his mouth, eyes closing tight as he opens his mouth in invitation, Cas's tongue gently moving forward to slide against his teeth for a moment before curling up against the roof of his mouth. Dean's hips twitch forward before he regains control over his body, wanting to be good for Cas.

Cas kisses him roughly for a few long moments, before he slows the kiss, ending it with a sweet nip to Dean's lower lip. Dean's eyes slowly open, a smile playing over his deeply smudged lips as he takes in the sight of Cas, eyes dilated and mouth smudged with Dean's lipstick. The wild look in his cerulean eyes makes Dean shiver, jaw tightening for a moment. “May I touch you, Cas?” He asks, looking at him with soft, pleading eyes. Cas lets out a quiet groan, nodding. “You can only move your hands, Dean.” He decides aloud in a commanding tone, and Dean nods, feeling thankful and chastened at the same time. He nods, smiling. “Thank you.” He says, sliding his hands up the arch of Cas's back, his right burying itself in Cas's already mussed hair.

Cas moves in to kiss him again, and this kiss lasts longer, lasting until his breath is heaved out of his chest with great effort, his air completely taken away by the touch of Cas's mouth to his own. He moans quietly, shivering as Cas's hands trail hot down his sides. Cas's right hand curls into the strap of his garter belt, and he plucks it, the elastic snapping back down against Dean's thigh. Dean's hips buck up with the sensation, and his cheeks go deep red as Cas snaps it again, harder this time. “C-Cas.” He fumbles the name out, his face and neck hot with arousal and embarrassment at disobeying Cas's order.

“Dean, I told you. Only your hands are allowed at this point. You'll have to be punished if you do that again.” Cas's voice registers low and rough, gravel and silk, and Dean lets out a whimper. “I'm sorry. It won't happen again.” He apologizes, knowing that it probably will. Cas nods, face stoic for a moment before he smiles and kisses Dean's cheek. Dean smiles softly at him and is surprised when the strap is snapped down again, harder than the last two times. He moans, eyes closing with the sting. “God... Cas.” He gasps, his fingers tightening in Cas's hair, his cock twitching in the thin material of the panties.

Cas lets out a low growl, snapping it less harshly this time, the pleasure-pain making Dean's mouth dry up and his toes curl. Dean whimpers, his hand fluttering down the strong line of his angel's back. “F-Fuck.” He groans out, blinking rapidly as tears wet his lashes. “Feels good.” He adds, for Cas's knowledge. He wouldn't want Cas to stop because he worried he was hurting him. It had happened before, with Cas apologizing with wide blue eyes while Dean tried to tell him he was fine, that he'd loved it.

“Want m-more.” He stutters out, pleading with his eyes. “Want to suck you.” He asks, his hand lightly massaging Cas's scalp. Cas nods, eyes dark with lust. He stands, then pulls Dean up to his feet a little roughly. Dean bites his lip, his chest moving quickly as Cas pushes him down to his knees. He looks up with wide eyes and drifts forward to mouth at the front of Cas's suit pants. Cas lets out a hitched sigh, his eyes molten. Dean reaches up to unbuckle Cas's belt, his fingers slow as he drags the end through the loops, one by one. He licks his lips, already practically drooling at the idea of Cas's weight in his mouth.

Cas pauses him with a hand on his shoulder when he reaches for the button of Cas's pants. “I want to stay dressed.” He requests, and Dean lets out a moan at the idea of the fabric brushing against his ass as Cas fucks him senseless. “Okay.” He grunts out, unzipping Cas's pants and reaching through his boxer briefs to pull his cock out.

He opens his mouth, looking up into Cas's eyes as he draws the head into his mouth. He sucks softly at the tip, loving the sounds Cas makes when he blows him. Dean lavs at the spot just below the head, that oversensitive spot that has Cas groaning and clutching at his hair in a matter of seconds. “Dean.... Dean.” Cas moans, and Dean carefully grazes his teeth against Cas's cock.

Cas tips his head back and lets out a loud moan, his hips driving forward into Dean's mouth. Dean moans, taking Cas deep and hollowing out his cheeks. He sucks more firmly, bobbing his head slowly until his jaw relaxes. Then, Cas outright keens, thrusting forward because he knows Dean can take it. And Dean does. He swallows him down until his nose touches the soft trail of hair leading down to Cas's cock. Cas's fingers tighten in his hair, and he doesn't restrain the moan of pleasure as Cas's fingers tighten a little too much, stinging his scalp and making it burn.

After a while, Cas loosens his hold before pulling Dean's head back off of his cock entirely. Dean looks up, jaw sore and mouth loose from being fucked. “Dean, I'll come if we don't stop that.” Cas says, his voice hoarse. Dean nods obediently and begins to move to stand, but Cas's hands push down on his shoulders, making him sink down to his knees once more. Dean looks up in surprise and slight confusion, and Cas simply says, “Turn around.” Dean's eyes widen in understanding, and he quickly turns to lean over the couch cushions, arching his back and lifting his ass for his angel.

He drops his head onto his folded arms, waiting for the first blow to hit. It comes as a surprise, as it always does when they do this. It's soft, barely more than a light smack, but he still moans. “Cas.” He gasps, voice ragged as he moves back a fraction of an inch. The movement earns him a harsh smack, Cas's hand open and hard against his ass. He lets out a whimper of pain and lust. “I shouldn’t have to tell you to apologise, Dean. You know you disobeyed my orders and have been punished. Yet I haven’t heard a word of apology from your pretty lips.” Cas’s voice rings out in the quiet room, low and harsh. Dean bites his lower lip, and he considers his options: Apologize and be rewarded with softer slaps, Cas massaging the pain away. Or, neglecting to apologize and still being rewarded, but with more pain.

It isn’t rocket science.

“Maybe I don’t want to apologize.” Dean says petulantly, turning his head to catch the flare of hunger in Cas’s eyes with his words. “Turn around.” Cas’s order comes out as a growl, and Dean ignores it, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Cas then winds his hand into Dean’s hair and forces him to face the correct direction with a tight grip. Dean’s eyes sting, and he lets out a whimper of pleasure. This time, Cas doesn’t hesitate in delivering a harsh smack to Dean’s ass, right where the swell is at its fullest in his satin panties.

Dean moans, and the hits keep coming, interspersed at random intervals so he never knows when to expect it. After a while, the deeper blows are almost painless, so he quietly says, “I’m sorry, Cas, for moving and for speaking rudely..” so that the blows will soften.

They soon become light taps, small smacks that have his skin stinging again and his voice going higher in pitch around every new moan. Cas begins massaging his ass cheeks every so often, letting the soreness seep into his bones and making Dean quiver. “God, C-Cas, want you so bad.” Dean moans out, and Cas spreads his fingers over the meat of his ass, squeezing the powerful muscle and then pulling down the panties and spreading the cheeks to take a look at Dean’s hole.

Dean’s cock twitches as he feels Cas’s heavy gaze weigh down on his body, and a shiver rolls down his spine. “What do you want me to do, Dean?” Cas asks, and Dean lets out a soft whine when he thinks about his options. “I want you to rim me, and then slide your cock against my hole. You know how I like to feel the drag, and when the head catches…” Dean trails off, his breath suddenly choppy as the image clouds his mind. “God, want it so bad, Cas.” He feels Cas’s hand, large and hot, span over the small of his back for a moment, as if Cas needed to steady himself.

“Okay, Dean… But only if you’re good for me.” Cas murmurs, then trails his hand down again to part Dean’s cheeks. Dean nods, breathless as Cas sits behind him. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good for you Cas.” He gasps out, then Cas’s tongue is sliding up his crack and over his hole. He lets out a high-pitched sound, his ass clenching with the sensation.

Cas’s tongue flicks over the puckered skin again, and Dean gives a shout, his hands clenching and kneading in the couch cushions. Cas is relentless, licking Dean out until his thighs are trembling and he can’t help the little hitched wails he makes. “P-Permission to move?” He asks, knowing that in a minute, he’ll start fucking writhing. Cas hums against the base of his spine, sending chills throughout his body as he purposely extends his consideration of Dean’s request. “Yes, you may.” Cas says, and is immediately met with Dean pushing his ass back needily, his toes curling. “Please, Cas…. Fuck me with your tongue.” He begs.

Cas complies, squeezing his ass and roughly licking over Dean’s hole before pushing his tongue in. Dean moans, eyes closing tight at the pleasure of it, and Cas lets out a low rumble in response, voice vibrating against Dean’s perineum. His thighs tremble and he can’t help but cry out. Cas’s fingers dip under the top of one of his stockings, and he cleverly flicks it, snapping the elastic against Dean’s thigh, causing him to jerk and shudder in bliss.

After a while, Cas’s mouth moves away from Dean’s hole, and he whines quietly in disappointment before he feels the thick girth of Cas’s cock slide between his cheeks, the area dripping wet with saliva. He keens, his hole clenching as the cockhead catches at his rim, making him push back and tilt his hips to make it happen again. “Come on, again, Cas, please.” Dean begs, arching his neck back and letting out a soft whimper when Cas grasps his hair and tugs, thrusting between his cheeks. Dean whimpers with every catch of Cas’s cock at his entrance, rocking back against it as much as he can.

“Cas, y-you know what I like… Please?” Dean asks, and is met with a soft groan somewhere up behind him. “Yes, Dean.” Cas murmurs softly, and the next thing Dean feels is the loss of Cas’s cock between his cheeks, followed rapidly by its returning smack. His own cock jerks at the sensation, his ass clenching hard as it happens again. “Yeah, yeah, fucking good.” Dean encourages, lifting his ass for Cas. “Harder, please.” He moans out, and Cas tugs sharply on his hair and does it again, making a satisfying thwap sound.

Dean whimpers, and Cas does it again and again and again, Dean writhing with pleasure by the time Cas stops. “F-Fuck me, Cas… Please.” Dean mewls, rewarded with Cas’s hand in his hair tightening, Cas pulling him upright with only that slight direction. He turns to look at Cas, and Cas’s hand slides down to cup his jaw. “So beautiful.” Cas murmurs, and Dean smiles, turning around fully. “Will you fuck me, Cas? Will you fuck me hard, against the wall? Or over the back of the couch?” Dean asks, unable to keep the pleading note out of his voice. Cas simply nods, the hand on his jaw nudging up, guiding him to stand. He steps out of the panties, the red satin vibrant against the creamy carpeting.

Cas brings Dean over to the wall, only a few feet away, and he pushes him against it and kisses him, Dean quivering and moaning into his mouth. Cas situates a thigh between Dean’s, rubbing the material of his pants against Dean’s naked cock, making him clutch at Cas and moan. Dean loves being pinned like this, his spine creaking with the force of Cas’s strength, and he rides Cas’s thigh hard, leaking steadily.

Cas rocks against him firmly, grinding his hips almost painfully against his naked cock. Dean whines and tilts his head back, lightly stubbled and lipstick-smudged throat on full display for Cas. Cas sets his teeth against the rise of Dean's Adam's apple, making him gasp. "P-please, Cas." He whimpers, eyes closed. 

Cas nods after a moment of squinty-eyed consideration, then hitches Dean's legs up around his hips and growls, "Hold on tight." Dean complies, curling his arms around Cas's neck and burying his fingers in his shirt. Cas presses his face into Dean's throat, teething at the overheated flesh as he runs the blunt head of his cock against Dean's hole. 

"Do you think you can take this for me, Dean? Are you going to take it like a good little slut?" Cas growls, and Dean shivers, nodding rapidly. "Yes, Cas. Please give it to me." He pants, sweat beading at his temples. "I want to be good for you, want you to feel me clutch tight around you." Cas groans, setting his cock against Dean's entrance and then pushing Dean's hips down until he's fully sheathed inside him. 

Dean moans, opening his eyes and looking at Cas. "So good for me Dean, so pretty." He murmurs, and Dean blushes and smiles slightly just before Cas begins to move. 

Cas fucks him hard and deep, pulling out nearly completely and thrusting back in before Dean's ass stops clenching. He uses him, filling him up and fucking him mercilessly, growling harshly against his ear.


End file.
